Star Trek Maximillian: Home Again
by Chris C Stephenson
Summary: As the Maximillian docks with Deep Space Nine for repairs, they encounter a mysterious cult that is fixated on their savior: Lieutenant Commander Jaydin...
1. Chapter 1

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

The following story takes place a few days after "A Great Adventure"

Home Again

Written by Chris Stephenson

Prologue

The Starbase Deep Space Nine, or "Terek Nor" as it had been christened by the Cardassians at the time of it's construction, had, all things considered, weathered the recent troubles in the Federation quite well. Orbiting the sun of the planet Bajor, and having been at the forefront of the Cardassian wars, it still bore the scars of great battles. So too bore most of its inhabitants, those that had lived through the constant attacks from Cardassians, Klingons, and other aggressors.  
Its newest visitors, the Federation starship _Maximillian_, also bore scars from battle. Not from an enemy as great as a malevolent race, though those that served on it would heartily disagree, rather from a plant-like creature that had ravaged the ship, punching holes throughout the decks and the hull, ravaging several sections, including Engineering, and causing a temporary evacuation of the vessel, and it's near destruction. Damaged, but not destroyed, the _Maximillian_ had limped to DS9, the closest base, for the much needed repairs.  
The crew of the "Mighty Max" had largely stayed on their home, having heard the rumors of the fights and troubles on the station, largely due to the actions of the Ferengi that ran the promenade. Others chose to brave it, and see the unique sights. So it was that Lieutenant Commanders Critch Starblade, Jaydin, Skrit, Ensign Overload Soong-Maddox, and the diminutive pocket-sized android Databit came to be sitting, overlooking the main promenade, the central area of the large space station.  
As Critch drank a vile-looking liquid, he glanced at Jaydin, the Medical Officer of the _Maximillian_. "How's it feel to be home?" He broke the silence gingerly.  
Jaydin glanced back at him. "This isn't home. Last time I was on Bajor, all this was Cardassian-owned." She kept a wary eye on her surroundings, expecting an enemy to suddenly spring from behind any post. "I've never been here."  
"Hm. Still, it's a nice place! The monkey was nice to me! Wanted me to play a game!" The hyperactive Overload spoke up.  
"Monkey?" Skrit, the holographic energy-being chief of Security, made corporeal only by strategically placed emitters throughout his uniform, raised an eyebrow, then looked over at the Ferengi barkeep. Making the connection, he blinked, and then returned to watching the conversation.  
"A game?" Jaydin asked, and Overload suddenly smiled even brighter.  
"Yeah! And I won…THIS!" From under the table, she produced several strips of a gold material. Critch picked up one from her and scanned it, muttering to himself.  
"It can't be…" He glanced at the Ferengi, who glanced in the tables direction, and appeared to be scowling, either angry at them, himself, or some combination of the two. Critch looked back at her. "This…is Gold pressed Latinum!"  
"ANNNND It's Shiny! So give it back!"  
"You gambled with that shyster…and won?" Skrit asked, surprised. Overload had just joined the _Maximillian_, indeed, just joined Starfleet.  
"It was easy! Gimme!" She swiped her gold strip back from Critch, and held on to it tightly with one hand, holding Databit with the other. The rest of them shook their heads, and hoped that trouble wasn't starting from this, or from anything else, for that matter.

On the opposite side of the promenade, a lift door opened, and four red robed figures, their heads covered, emerged from it. Together, they scanned the area, until they saw their targets. Slowly, they began to walk around.

"Do we know anything else about those plant-things, Jaydin?" Skrit asked, trying desperately to get the subject off of gambling wins.  
Jaydin shook her head. "Kelvok's working on it, but so far, there's not much…most of the plants disintegrated when the mother creature was destroyed. Apparently they can't survive without the mother."  
"Lucky for us." Critch said softly. "Even with the modified phasers, we still would've had a hard time of it clearing out the rest of the ship if they acted on their own. I'm curious about that planet, myself. If the things were born there, or if they got there somehow…and if they did, there might be more of them somewhere…"

The figures split into two, half on each side of the circular level. One drew ahead of the others, and reached into his cloak…

"I wonder what was…" Skrit was cut off by the appearance of the cloaked group, having reunited and moved towards their table. Critch stood up as the front man of the group spoke, appearing to stare at Jaydin. "Jaydin of Bajor?"  
"Yes…?" She asked, questioningly, confused.  
The figures began to pull their hands out of their cloaks, and Critch's hand quickly moved to his phaser. To his surprise, they pulled nothing out, and moved their hands up to lower their hoods. They wore the ceremonial earrings and jewelry of their culture, quite obviously Bajoran.  
As one they moved to their knees, and bowed their heads, touching the floor simultaneously, bowing to Jaydin.  
As her friends looked on, incredulously, the robed figures began to chant.  
"Behold the Lady Jaydin…"  
"Behold Bajor's Salvation…"


	2. Chapter 2

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

**1**

"You understand that this is a matter of great importance to us, to all of Bajor, actually." A grey haired Bajoran walked with the Captain of the _Maximillian _on board the great ship. Captain Kelvok narrowed his brow, but betrayed no other emotion to the stranger, who less than an hour before had come aboard from the Space Station Deep Space Nine, where the "Mighty Max" was now docked.

"I understand the importance, but it is still unclear exactly what your purpose here is." Kelvok prodded him along, waiting for the meat of the argument.

"My purpose is as it always has been, as has my father before me and his father and so on down the line. We have awaited the _Kaipar_, the savior of Bajor. She who will save us all from a coming darkness, and through that save the rest of the worlds with her. She who has been prophesied to leave us, to return, to bear the marks of battle and come back when the stars are at their highest point. Whether you choose to believe it or not, my Vulcan friend, the _Kaipar_ is the Lady Jaydin."

Kelvok nodded, letting everything sink in. "She is not the first Bajoran to join Starfleet and return to this area. Not the first Bajoran to leave Bajor period. Why are you so adamant that she is your "_Kaipar"_?"

"Because of the signs, the stars, everything has pointed to _this_ moment. There can be no mistaking it, Captain."

Kelvok turned and greeted a bypassing ensign, rushing to his next assignment. "I cannot say I have ever heard of your group, or of a "_Kaipar". _I am admittedly unclear on your origins, and of your true motives. To be perfectly clear, I am unsure if I can trust you."

"In these turbulent times, Captain, who can trust anyone? But you need not worry about the validity of my claims. While we are nowhere near as large as the reigning religions of Bajor, we have a robust following. Our roots stretch back for millions of years, since the coming of the first _Kaipar_, which, incidentally, was later watered down through time to turn into the word "Kai" and then a entire different sect shot up…But the first _Kaipar_ was strong, and she fought evil forces, the wraiths, among other demons, procuring a future for the Bajor people. She was wounded in battle, and in her last moments she prophesized her return, when the need arose, and the stars were in _the exact position they are today!_ This is no mere coincidence, Captain, surely you can see that."

"I respect your beliefs…but I am still unsure what you want from the _Maximillian_. We have several problems of our own; as I am sure you are aware."

"That is understandable, and I ask from nothing from your fine ship. We do require, however, that the Lady Jaydin be removed from here, and placed into our protective custody. We simply cannot guarantee her safety in a place such as this."

Ignoring an implied insult, Kelvok simply shook his head. "I can assure you that the _Maximillian_ is as secure as any place in the quadrant. We are a _Sovereign _class Starship, the flagship of the fleet, and…"

"And you are prone to being attacked at every turn, at the front line of every battle…She is in mortal danger every moment she remains here, and I must insist…"

"Let me be quite clear about something. I said I respect your beliefs, I did not say I believed in them. Jaydin is an intelligent woman, she practices Bajoran beliefs, I believe any decision should be left up to her and her alone. It is not this ship's responsibility to make life-changing decisions for her members. It is her decision, sir, now if you will excuse me; I am required on the bridge." Kelvok moved to a turbolift, leaving a confused and somewhat angry leader of the _Kaipar_ _Believers_ wondering how his words failed to have any effect. Perhaps on some of the others…

The light grayish colored walls of the _Maximillian_'s sickbay usually made Jaydin feel at home, for it was where she spent most of her time. It was simply reassuring to her, this place where she was in control, where the information to save and heal was not only at her fingertips, but also ingrained in her mind.

But today, everything was different, and there was no reassurance in the large room. The main doors, damaged as they were by a recent attack by a strange botanical lifeform, hung open, and it was assumed they would be prepared in a few days. None of this worried or concerned her, in fact she barely even cared. There was too much on her mind at the present time to concern herself with trivial issues of repair.

Sickbay was mainly empty, though there were a couple patients, and a small group of younger, fresh from the Academy med students working on an experiment. For this reason she had removed herself, sitting in her office, idly looking through information, trying to learn more, and trying to take her mind off of the issues that had clouded her. But it was no use, and she closed her computer.

She chuckled a bit at the sheer inanity of it all. Lieutenant Commander Jaydin, savior of Bajor, and the universe! She would have laughed out loud if it didn't worry her so much. What if it was all true?

She attempted to apply reason and logic to the situation. Hanging around Kelvok had obviously rubbed off on her, she supposed. Her beliefs were similar to most Bajoran beliefs, that of the prophets living in the wormhole, that of the orbs that held great power, and it would seem that that was the correct belief, when you considered the recent occurrences over the past several years that surrounded this station, and the planet. Nothing was for sure, and the officers still left from those events, from the horrible wars with the Dominion, the Cardiassians, not to mention a brief foray with the Klingons, did not wish or care to share their experiences. Still, rumors flooded Deep Space Nine, rumors of the existence of the Pai-wraiths, Dark demons that would flood the entire galaxy with their malevolence. Still others told of the sacrifice of Captain Benjamin Sisko to stop their plans, and of the brave fights that occurred around them. The Pai-Wraith stories were the ones that seemed to strike home the most, for though she followed what were considered the 'mainstream beliefs', she had also done research into them. The main Bajoran religion had come together almost since the first beings on Bajor, and encompassed parts of other religions, creating almost a patchwork system. The Pai-Wraiths came from a small, at least small on the scale of the comparative population, structured belief system that were once, thousands of years in the past, the dominate religion in the system. Over time they had faded, and had shifted farther and farther back in the conscious minds of most Bajorans, till the present day when they were largely considered to be, at best, "On the fringe", and at worst, a cult organization that drove members mad in some instances, to death in others, and ripped apart families. It was this group that had now come to DS9, to find what they referred to as "The lady Jaydin", to take her as their 'savior".

If she didn't know any better she would assume it was a line, a cheap trick to try and drum her into the group, a trick probably tried a thousand times on young Bajoran girls they deemed acceptable, and naive. But the looks on the members' faces, as though they truly believed in what they had found, made her pause. It didn't matter what she believed, they believed it, and if that was the case, it made her decisions very difficult.

She looked up at the sound of laughter, and found her gaze meeting the group of research students. But instead of their heads buried, studying the attempted "Mind-Meld" of a tribble, acquired on DS9 from carefully controlled conditions, their eyes met hers, and then they grew quiet, suddenly becoming very interested in their studies.

Jaydin's eyes narrowed. She had never been extraordinarily popular, but then, she supposed, around such an eclectic group that made up the _Maximillian_, who could be? How could a simple Bajoran rank much attention amongst a Soongian Android, complete with a smaller Data copy along side her, another Android that was widely rumored to be a spy from another universe, yet was trusted enough to run an entire department, an engineering bay full of life-size intelligent talking animals, found by the _Maximillian_ years before and just recently finding their unique niche in Starfleet, and an energy being that seemed to be the most popular amongst schoolchildren across the Federation. Having made close friends with each of them, however, she did not wish for anything else. She was however, quite curious about the situation, and a suspicion rose inside her mind. She stood, leaving sickbay and riding a turbolift to the Battle-Bar.

The Battle bar, run by an Orion trader who thought his secret as a spy for the pirate organizations was well kept, so of course everyone knew about it, was a darkly lit large bar and lounge. Housing holosuites, games, real and synthetic drinks, and not a few under-the-table deals took place and were consumed here, and it fit the _Maximillian_ perfectly. Originally created by Admiral Lyon, whose thinking was that the _Maximillian_ deserved something a little different than the standard Ten-Forwards. Harboring a small resentment against the vastly more popular and respected Enterprise, Lyon designed it specifically to be as far from the regular designs as possible, and it was now more like the renowned bar on DS9 itself rather than the brightly lit, friendly Ten Forward.

Jaydin walked in and surveyed her surroundings. She walked by several small groups, each time noticing that when she drew near, they grew silent. She knew she could throw her rank around, and order the younger officers to tell her what the conversations pertained to, but she did not wish to build a reputation by doing that. She lived through the Occupation and grew up to be a fine officer, she knew when to pull rank and when to not.

Finally she heard a familiar pair of voices, joined by a slightly smaller voice, all arguing in a corner.

"For the last time, I can't watch him! I've taken care of him every time you've had something else to do for the past week! Who takes care of him when you're getting Botanical Samples? ME! Who watches him when you're helping the furs down in Engineering? ME!" LCDR Critch Starblade, exasperated at this point, tried to drill a point home. LTJG Overload, joined by her diminutive best friend Databit, was having none of it.

"And who's your droid?" She asked with almost sickening sweetness, puppy dog eyes suddenly appearing.

Critch growled, wishing that the emotion chip had never been invented. "He's your pet."

Databit stood indignant. "I am not a pet! I provide a valuable service to Overload and this crew."

"Riding around on my shoulder while I'm on duty is NOT a valuable service!" Critch yelled, a tad loudly, as Jaydin walked up to them and took a chair. They did not stop their conversation as others had. She began to wish they did.

"I was partially responsible for the destruction of the botanical creature that..."

"You were partially EATEN by the botanical creature!"

They probably would have gone on for an hour, but Jaydin cleared her throat and interrupted. "Who talked?"

Critch nodded at Jaydin, and continued. "And ANOTHER thin....eh?"

"Someone spread the word about the prophecies. Everyone's talking about it." She grabbed Critch's collar. "And I know you love to talk."

He pulled free. "Hold on for a second. We've been sitting here ever since we got back. We haven't talked to anyone!"

She looked at him, looked at Databit and Overload, and nodded. "Thanks." She stood up. "Wait...you've been sitting here arguing for three hours?"

Overload looked up. "We're not arguing, we're discussing droidsitting times!" She smiled a smile that looked sweet but over the course of their association he had come to associate with evil.

"I'M NOT DROIDSITTING!" He bellowed, as Jaydin walked away quickly, not wishing to get dragged into this particular argument. It always ended the same way anyway.

She returned to sickbay, at least she could work this out in the quiet of her office. She expected no-one to remain, to have found a safer place to gossip, and the research team had moved on, the tribble purring happily on the table, an identical one lying next to it. Muttering under her breath, she grabbed a syringe and injected it into tribbles, not hurting them, but rendering them unable to procreate further.

"The great Klingon songs of the tribble wars are kinda catchy." She jumped as Skrit walked out of, rather thru the wall that enclosed Jaydin's office, using his energy holographic form to full effect. She sighed.

"Don't you warn people when you do that?" A look of aggravation came over her face.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll just pop out of existence." He acquired a nasal sounding voice suddenly. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

She shook her head, and stormed into the office. Skrit followed, once again through the wall. "Holograms, Androids, Tribbles..."

"Oh My!" He finished, and she simply glared at him. He put his head down. "Sorry, forgot the Bajoran code. Why laugh, when you can sneer. Seriously, what's wrong?"

She sat down heavily, "Too much on my mind."

"The cult thing?"

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "You're not supposed to know about that! Who told you?"

He frowned, surprised at her quick attack. "It's all over the place...Everyone's talking about it, having a real live savior of the galaxy on board...it's kinda exciting." He attempted a grin, which wilted under Jaydin's glare. "It's that cult leader, Mathias or something. Blabbing to anyone who'll listen how important you are, how much you mean to Bajor." He nervously ran his fingers over his ceremonial three-blade Klingon Dagger.

She looked at him, then stood back up quickly, and walked quickly out of Sickbay, leaving him in her proverbial dust. He attempted to go after her, and then thought, "What's the use?"

She spoke to the communicator as she half walked, half ran. "Where is Mathias?"

"Deck 12, main hall."

She turned right into a turbolift, and it instantly moved on her command. In an instant she was marching down Deck 12, where she found Mathias arguing with Nato, the Katarran communications officer of the _Maximillian_.

"The prophecies say no such thing! There's no evidence of anything even relating to a savior, nothing that suggests Jaydin could be any such thing!" Nato ranted at him, as Mathias calmly accepted his anger.

"The beliefs we follow are very old, Commander, older even than the most widely known and followed ones. Orbs, Prophets, we have no use for such talk. But we do believe in the Lady Jaydin, we do believe she is the one."

"I think I should be the judge of that, thank you very much." Jaydin broke in, staring at Mathias with anger.

Nato stopped for a moment. Not wishing to get in the middle of this particular argument, he removed himself silently, nodding at Jaydin as he left. She glared at Mathias still, then started.

"How dare you spread this around my ship."

"How could I not? It is a great thing, my lady."

"A great thing? Making me the central point of the conversations? Separating me from people that are supposed to trust me?"

"Why should it matter what they think? You are above them. You are the savior..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She yelled, anger taking control. "I don't even believe in what you're saying! It matters because they are my friends. Don't you know what it's like to have friends?"

He sighed. "Soon, very soon, you will have to make a decision, my lady. You can come with me, to Bajor, to take the place that you have been destined to take for untold centuries, to fulfill prophecy thousands of years old, and lead Bajor to prosperity and respect.

"Or, you can remain here, just an officer, just this ship, and Bajor will fall. Everything you know will end. And it will all be because of you. In the short-term, it will be seen as a insult from you, and from Starfleet. We have high placement on the council, my lady. It is probable that Bajor will leave the Federation, as they will be unable to protect us from the coming storm. This choice is on you."

She was visibly shaken as he walked away from her quickly, the two paths clearly laid out.


	3. Chapter 3

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

2

The room was dark, lit only by a few ceremonial candles. There were no windows, no connection to the outside world of any kind. Only the candles, a few statues, and of course, the central desk, decorated in red velvet, sat in this place. Chairs of the standard shape were arranged around the room, and those that sat in them did not find great comfort. Whether it was because of the construction of the chair or the delicate topics that were being addressed was unknown.

They were all men, powerful subjects of the planet, and they all sat with serious looks on their faces. They sat in silence, mulling over their discussion, before they began again.

"…This cannot be allowed to come to pass." The tallest of the group spoke forcefully.

"Agreed. The _Kaipar_ must come to Bajor." Another, across from him, chimed in.

"But we cannot take her forcefully! We haven't the strength…"

"Silence, Bereth. No-one has brought up anything of the sort."

The youngest member of the apparent council was silenced by its oldest, who now stood, and gazed around the room. "Fifty years I have led this council, fifty years in silence, waiting for our time to rise. Now the _Kaipar_ has returned to us, and along with her being we are presented with a great opportunity. I agree, we cannot let this pass us by. She must come to Bajor."

"But how can we…"

"I said that force will not be a necessity, Bereth…But the suggestion of force may yet bear fruit." He walked slowly around the table, looking deeply at each sitting member. "You know what I am referring to."

A few of the twelve still sitting nodded to themselves, and a few whispers of knowledge filled the room. "The Sleepers…"

"Yes. Assigned to each Bajoran that has entered Starfleet. One remains secure and anonymous on board the Federation starship.

That is how they will remain. Their information continues to be of great use. But there is another. On Terak…excuse me, Deep Space Nine. Tell me, Bereth, is the _Maximillian_ still allowing visitors?"

He thought for a moment, and then answered. "…I believe so, their Captain has been most grac…"

"Then it is settled. Their generosity will be their undoing. The sleeper will go to the _Maximillian_. Send the instructions. Bring her to us."

"This isn't right, Jaydin, you know it isn't."

Teela Amor walked alongside Jaydin down the halls of DS9, trying to talk some sense to the young officer. A Bajoran herself, Teela knew better than most the pressures the splintered religions could put on their people. And as a former Captain of the _Maximillian_, she knew how to talk to the crew.

"This cult, they're trying to sway you. Make you think they have some sort of great power."

"What if they do? What if they can do what they say?"

"I've seen no sign of them during the council meetings I've sat in." Captain Amor was well traveled, often leaving the _Maximillian_ to serve on an Advisory board, and served as Admirals Blobbin's and T'Kill's eyes and ears aboard their flagship, the Mighty Max. "If they're there, they're well hidden."

"Then you think there's a possibility."

"There's always possibilities." Jaydin's worried look returned, even as Teela tried to smooth it away. "That's why we're out here, Commander. That's why we left Bajor behind after the occupation.

The possibilities that there may be something beyond the war and hell that we've seen. They may be who they say they are, You may be their precious "_Kaipar_", seven orbs may suddenly appear in spacedock. We don't know. But I doubt it. And Admiral T'Kill doubts their claims are valid."

Jaydin sighed. "Great. More people knowing."

"It effects the Max, he has to know, you know that. Someday if you have a ship, or a fleet, you'll know."

"Not likely."

"There's always possibilities." Teela chuckled. "Put it out of your mind, Jaydin. It'll blow over, just as things do. We'll leave in a few days, and except from some ill-timed jokes from your android friend, this business will stay with the cult."

"I hope you're right, Captain."

"I usually am…That's how I got to be a Captain." She smiled, and left Jaydin then, heading to another section of the station.

Jaydin hadn't noticed where they had been walking to. It was the station's chapel. While it welcomed most religions from throughout the quadrant, it was quite obvious that this was a wholly Bajoran place. She entered, and looked around the room.

Red draperies adorned the walls, and the lighting was dimmed compared to the darkly bright hallways of the circular station. She sat at a pew, and attempted to gather her thoughts, still working it out. And it struck her that the answers would not be found here, but would be at her home, her ship.

When she returned to the Max she knew better than to try to talk to any of her colleagues in Medical, she would only get the same responses as before. Instead, she needed to talk to her true friends. She headed towards Critch's quarters, hoping that his and Overload's argument had been solved.

From the strained shout of "Come in" that came from his room, she knew it had, and not in the android's favor either. She walked into his quarters with a look of amusement, looking at the scattered holos and padds, noticing the overturned plants, and then up at Critch, his hair out of place, and the miniature droid that sat on his shoulder, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Droidsitting?" She allowed herself a smirk.

"I don't want to hear it." He sank into a beanbag chair, even as Databit ran into another room. Critch sighed, and gestured at the plant, its soil spread throughout the room. "That's your fault."

"My fault?"

"You just had to let him help you with the plant experiments."

"He's actually a pretty big help, when he's not investigating something. Sides, Overload's good with the plant stuff, and they're kind of a pair."

"Great, fine, what's happening?"

"I wanted to know what you thought of everything."

"Everything?"

"The Savior thing."

"Ah…" He was interrupted by a great crash, and sound of running water. "GAH!" Critch yelled, and jumped up and into the adjoining room. Databit was sitting in a pile of broken glass, and was drenched. Critch glared at him, as he looked up at who he considered to be one of his closest friends. "My experiment was a success!"

Databit was tossed out into the hallway a moment later, and Jaydin was ushered out as well. "Sorry, I'm due on shift soon, and I've gotta clean this up. Don't worry about this savior stuff. It's all Folktales and baloney."

She shook her head. "You think everything's baloney, Critch."

He agreed, and went back into his room with a wave. She shook her head. At least it was interesting around here. She turned and almost walked straight into Kelvok. Nonplussed as usual, he nodded at his Medical Officer. "Good day, Commander."

She started to say something, but thought better of it. He was thrown by the look on her face, though he, of course, didn't show it. Though he was half-Romulan, he only let the other half out on special occasions. "Can I help you with anything?"

It would have been easy to say "No, thank you", but she had to get this out. So it was she found herself back in the Battle Bar, talking to the second Captain today about the situation. And as he heard more, his anger rose.

"I let him on my ship as a Guest, not a gossip. I do apologize, Commander."

"It's not your fault, Kelvok. It comes with having an open-door policy, I guess."

"The situation will be rectified, Commander. He will be removed. This is interrupting your duties, and disrupting your life." He stood up quickly, nodded, and headed off, eager to find Mathias, eager to resolve this.

As he left, two individuals entered. One, a large Bajoran visitor, complete with ceremonial earrings, and the other, Databit, searching for his friend Jaydin, eager to share with her the results of synthetic alcohol, gravity, and a glass container. She would certainly be more interested with his results than Lieutenant Commander Starblade, who seemed to have a lot on his mind this evening. As he headed towards her table, the Bajoran sat in a dark corner, and reached into his robes. He removed a disruptor, late Romulan model, presumably handed down from the recent wars. He took careful aim at his target.

At the head of Lieutenant Commander Jaydin.


	4. Chapter 4

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

**3**

There was no laser sight on the disruptor, and he was well hidden by the shadows. Because of the lack of sights, the Bajoran had to adjust slightly.

Romulan Disruptors were not known for their accuracy.

He cursed under his breath for the lack of ingenuity his benefactors had on giving him such substandard equipment. He was an artist! And an artist needed tools worthy of his art. This, this was his art. He had studied the events that this ship had gone through hurriedly, noted the peculiar characteristics of its crew. An energy being, a half-squirrel looking thing, two androids (Databit's existence was not public knowledg), and a host of other aliens. The two Bajorans were the most curious. The former Captain was no threat, and was too old to be the _Kaipar_ that would save Bajor from certain destruction. The young lady Jaydin, however…she was certainly at the right age, and this was the right time. Everything was aligned perfectly; all that had to happen was for her to accept her responsibilities. It had forced their hand. He raised the disruptor, and aimed one final time, rising to his feet, knowing the alarms would go off and he needed to make a quick getaway.

Databit had doubled back, realizing that he needed proof of his experiment, besides his dripping self, that is. He wanted a shard of glass from the bottle, and for that, he would have to return to Critch's quarters.

On his way back, he saw the stranger with his superior vision, saw the disruptor, and saw it aiming. He worked out the trajectory, and realized the Bajoran's intent.

The stranger put his finger on the trigger, looked through the sight, and as he fired he felt a sharp pain in his leg. His arm went up slightly, and the green blast sailed over Jaydin's head and impacted with a zoomph into the wall behind her. A loud alarm began to sound as Jaydin instinctively hit the floor, and the stranger shook Databit off his leg, sending him flying across the room, and ran outside into the hall.

Kelvok had finally relaxed, as much as a Vulcan could relax, now that he had ordered the cult leader off his ship. Even as he sat in his command chair, he was still angry over the incident, and he attempted to keep his anger under control. Remember the Kolinhar. The ancient Vulcan ritual. The one he had never completed.

The relaxation did not last long. The alarms started sounding, signifying the firing of a weapon, on the Battle Bar deck, according to the feminine voice that sounded over the comm system. He growled silently, then stood and ordered.

"Seal off that deck! Security team to the Battle Bar!" Skrit nodded from his post, and headed for the turbolift.

The Bajoran was irked at the sudden change of events, even though in the long run he supposed it didn't matter, as he walked quickly yet firmly through the halls, ignoring the shill alarms and the flashing red lights. He was not the only sleeper on board this ship, the work would be finished, and perhaps it already was. He turned a corner, not noticing that he was the only one left on this level who had not taken shelter. In retrospect, yet another mistake, as he could not blend in as easily as he had in the bar. Especially as he still clutched at his disruptor, an after effect of the excitement and adrenaline that flowed through his system as he fired at the _Kaipar_. His head was down, and he did not realize that his new enemies were emerging from a lift in front of him.

They shouted, and his attention was diverted from his thoughts, and he turned and ran from them. Skrit, the security officer Hologram, nodded his head towards the man, and then headed into the battle bar. As he entered, he saw the other regulars at the bar, save the Orion calmly tending bar, as though he was used to this sort of thing. Jaydin was still on the floor, as was the diminutive Databit, visibly shaking. He went to her. "What..."

"He went that way, shot at me. Databit saved me." She had not expected this. She had been in combat situations before, but not here, not in her home. Not by those who were supposed to protect her. Skrit looked up, saw the black mark left by the disruptor shot, and frowned, and quickly ran out of the room.

The Bajoran was making good time, he thought, and was nearly at his destination, when Skrit appeared, racing through a wall, clutching a rifle. He knew of this energy being by reputation, knew him to be similar to the hologram that came from the Voyager vessel years before. Knowing this, and a bit about his technology, he glanced around the room even as he aimed his disruptor, this time at Skrit's head.

If Skrit was impressed, he didn't show it, and simply said. "Drop it." It made no difference to the Bajoran sleeper agent, as he fired into, and through Skrit's head. As expected to both parties, the blast passed harmlessly through. What Skrit did not intend, was for the blast to strike one of the nearby projector assistors on the wall behind him. Skrit opened his mouth, even as he dissolved into light. His arm projector, also made mostly from technology from the EMH on Voyager, had not been put on in his haste to get to the Battle Bar.

The remainder of the security team had found the Bajoran, and had began firing their rifles, even as Skrit's fell uselessly to the dark blue carpet, and the Bajoran dodged quickly, and rounded a corner. The chase extended through the hallways, none of the _Maximillian_'s team's shots finding their mark, and the Bajoran was able to duck inside a small room, his destination. The Transporter room on this deck.

He pounded the buttons frantically, a little fear entering his mind.

There would be nowhere to hide if they found him in this room. But if he could beam away, back to Deep Space Nine, he would be able to disappear, to blend in with the rest of his people on the station, and safely return to his camp on Bajor. He input the location, and jogged to the pad.

He was a little surprised, to say the least; as a figure materialized on the platform he was heading for. The figure was holding a phaser rifle, and fired it into the Bajoran's chest. He fell back, stunned, and unconscious, as Skrit smirked down at him.

"I told you to drop it." The being said, happy that he could use the systems of the _Maximillian_ to project his energy self. He stepped off the pad, the assistors in this room projecting his form, and nodded to the team entering the room, "Good work. Put him somewhere safe." He walked out of the room, eager to check on Jaydin. When he arrived at the Battle Bar, however, she had already gone.

"...This was an isolated incident."

Kelvok walked around Jaydin's quarters, agitated, upset with himself. He had ordered the _Maximillian_'s open door policy to cease, yet his mind was not eased with the departure of their visitors. The attack had done its job, putting a seed of doubt into Jaydin's mind. It appeared there was nothing that could persuade the cult members that their time was wasted here.

"How do you know, Kelvok? How can we be sure that this won't happen again?"

"We have posted guards. The _Maximillian_ is secure, and nearly repaired. We will leave here in a matter of days, and..."

"And what? Go about our business, until another one of these people hunts me down? They think I'm their savior, and already people are trying to kill me! What makes you think that me turning them down will stop them?"

"The weight of the _Maximillian_ will solve this, Commander. Few would dare challenge our crew."

"They already have, though...and next time it could be worse. Maybe next time they'll be better prepared, have more than a simple disruptor. They'll have an army, rifles, maybe ships.

"Even if they don't, you know what the outcome could be. Bajor leaving the Federation. This could affect billions of lives. Staying here could cost billions of lives!"

Kelvok shook his head. "Only if they are correct."

"Is it worth the chance?"

"As Ambassador Spock had said, before he went to Romulus, the needs of the few..."

"Maybe he was wrong, Kelvok. I can't take that chance."

He nodded, once again straining to hold his anger in. "Whatever you decide, Commander Jaydin, the _Maximillian_ will support you."

"Thank you, Kelvok."

He nodded, and quickly left the room. He knew her decision should remain a secret.

But some people simply had to know.

Critch didn't bother announcing his presence, or even a polite knock. There was almost no way to keep a determined android out of your quarters if they wanted in, and Critch was no exception. He barged right into Jaydin's quarters, bypassing the security as he did so. "Are you out of your mind?"

Jaydin didn't look up, dreading this moment, hoping she could delay it for as long as possible. She continued to fold her clothes neatly, and place them in her pack. "I don't know anymore, Critch."

"You can't leave! You're our chief medical officer!"

"I'm a threat to the well being of this crew. A lot of people could die if I stay here Critch. What else could I do?"

"Not listen to a bunch of wacked-out nerfherders, for one. This is your home! You're going to let them chase you out of your home? As long as you've been here, worked to get here?"

"It's not worth the risk."

"And if you go?" Critch forcefully closed the pack that Jaydin was working on, and looked at her. "You take on a bigger risk. For yourself, for everything you've worked so hard for. And what happens to this ship? Who would replace you?"

"...I don't know, Critch."

"That's just it! You can't be replaced! There's no one like you in a thousand galaxies! You're not the_ Kaipar,_ You aren't some Bajoran Jesus, sent through the cosmos to save one planet from a bunch of devil wormhole aliens, you are Jaydin, the best damn Medical officer in the entire fleet!"

Jaydin sighed, and removed Critch's hand from her pack, gently placing it aside, and she put the last item, a heirloom, into the pack, closing it firmly. A chime came to the door, and she knew it was time. All to quickly. All in one day, everything she knew would change. "I will see you again Critch." The chime came again, and she broke, angrily. "I'M COMING!" She frowned, and held in her feelings, determined to hold them inside until this business was over. She looked at Critch, and nodded slightly, then slung her pack over her shoulder, leaving the room, and her friend, behind.

She walked through the halls alongside Mathias, who had been allowed back on board just for this moment. He would take her to her new home, which was referred to by him as "A palace." More and more, she came to the realization with each step that every sight she saw would be the last on board. She and Mathias passed a very confused Skrit, who was coming to check up with her after hearing that she had recovered from her shock. He started to follow, then was stopped by Critch, who was following a few steps behind. "It won't work."

Together they walked behind Jaydin and Mathias, to the shuttle bay, to his shuttle. Together they watched as the cult leader entered the shuttle, and called for his _Kaipar_, saying that every moment here was another moment that an attack could come. She looked back, and decided to risk another moment, running back, hugging Critch and Skrit with tears in her eyes. They had not noticed Kelvok coming up behind them to see her off, and so he got a tearful hug as well, and he returned it with as much emotion as a Vulcan could show a friend. Then she walked, slowly, sadly, and climbed into the shuttle, and never took her eyes off her friends as the shuttle launched from the _Maximillian_, and began the trip to the planet Bajor, returning her _Kaipar _home.


	5. Chapter 5

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

**4**

The Bajoran assassin flew across his cramped cell, landing against the far wall, where only a hard grey bed broke his fall. The usual comforts of a blanket, pillow, and mattress had been removed for this prisoner, who had committed an unpardonable sin, at least from the perspective of the one who had thrown him, Lieutenant Commander Starblade. He had attempted to hurt, no, kill his friend Jaydin, had driven her away from the _Maximillian_ for fear that next time one of her friends would be injured. No, no punishment was too severe for this man. He approached the man, who had slumped with a groan against the bed, and lifted him by his collar.

"What do you want?" The man asked painfully.

Critch effortlessly tossed him against the adjoining wall. "Information." He moved towards the Bajoran.

"But...I don't know anything!" Critch lifted him again, and stared into his eyes.

"Somehow...I doubt that." Critch threw him against the electric forcefield. He screamed as the power surged through him, and fell the ground, wheezing. Critch kicked him then in the stomach, and did it with such force that he flew up against the back wall. He walked to the Bajoran again, and crouched, looking at him. "You were told she'd be here. You obviously belong to this "_Kaipar_" cult, otherwise you wouldn't dress like them. You know an awful lot for someone who says he doesn't know anything." He paused to let the Bajoran think for a minute. "So where's she going? Why is it so important for her to have to leave here?"

The Bajoran wheezed. "I...I don't..."

Critch picked up the Bajoran, and carried him to the forcefield, meant for protection from the criminals held inside the cell, not for this purpose. He put the Bajoran against it, shocking him again with every syllable that came out of Critch's mouth. "I...DO....NOT....LIKE....THAT.. ..ANS...WER!!!" He threw him back again, and still the Bajoran was defiant.

"You...you cannot hurt...cannot kill me..."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I know what I can do." Critch lifted him up, and bounced him off the wall.

"....What...what about him?" He raised an arm, very gingerly, and pointed. Critch glanced, and saw Kelvok standing outside the brig, his arms folded. "Howdy, Captain."

Kelvok simply nodded, and Critch continued with the Bajoran, dragging him to another wall, and throwing him against it. The Bajoran suddenly got brave, and advanced on the android, obviously unaware of the superior strength and reflexes. Critch easily blocked the half-hearted punch, then gave the Bajoran one of his own. The assassin screamed, and held his nose, blood beginning to flow out of it. "Pulled it." Critch muttered.

"You are fortunate he is not knocked out." Kelvok added. Critch smirked, as he walked around, pacing, circling the shaking Bajoran.

"Heavens forbid we not have to listen to this trash, this waste." With every insult, he drew near, then back from, the Bajoran. Critch suddenly picked him up by the scuff of his neck, bringing him a hair-breath away from touching the forcefield, presenting the bloody assassin to his Captain. "He says he dosen't know anything, Kelvok. He's useless, and we're running out of time. We need to get rid of him."

Kelvok shook his head. "Patience, Commander Starblade. He may yet be of some use. If he does not prove fruitful, then you may dispose of him."

Critch threw the shuddering form back onto the gray slab. "You can't! What about your code? Your Federation?"

Kelvok shrugged, almost imperceptibly, as Critch grabbed the Bajoran's hair, lifting him up painfully, causing a strained scream to emit from the man. He brought him slowly towards the electricity again, and the Bajoran writhed from the pain, and cried, almost in a whisper, "No...I don't know....The Elders..."

"That's enough, Commander." Kelvok stood up even straighter.

Critch stopped, and gave his Captain a quizzical look. "Captain?"

"Our bluff has been called. Release him."

Critch looked at Kelvok, looked down at the Bajoran, who was smirking through the blood in his mouth, shrugged, then tossed him back against the bed.

He pointed. "This isn't over." Then he had the forcefield lowered, stepped out, and raised it again, and he and Kelvok stepped out, leaving the Bajoran to his thoughts.

As they rounded the corner, Critch looked back. "What I wouldn't give for just a few more seconds with that..."

"Do not let your emotions take a hold of you, Commander. You must know how to maintain control of the circumstances in every situation. Our guest will have his day. And we will find Commander Jaydin. Now we have other tasks. We are going to leave Deep Space Nine. I have seen enough of this station." Together they walked on through the hallways, returning to the bridge.

Night had settled on the ship, still docked with the space station Deep Space Nine. It was something that worked different on every ship in the fleet, the concept of time and night, much as it worked on the multitudes of planets the Federation had encountered. Much as every planet has a different cycle of day and night, so did the vessels, and the _Maximillian_ was no exception. Despite the honor of having almost no full earth-born people on the ship, it still maintained a 24 hour schedule, the same as on Earth, owing most likely to the fact that it had been laid down by Admiral Lyon many years before, on an earlier incarnation of the Mighty Max. So it was, as considered on the Max, the light shift. The bridge, while not deserted, had very few crew officers on it, and this time was usually taken to train and get new officers accustomed to the tasks. Lieutenant Junior Grade Overload was happily punching away at the Operations console, and her counterpart Databit, sitting on the console, watched, learning along with her. Most were asleep at this point, resting after a trying day.

In the brig, the Bajoran had slept off his injuries, though he still was tender in certain areas. He sat, staring out at the darkness. He was alone in the larger room, with no other prisoners, and the security guards were posted outside, and it seemed to be a new tactic by the officers. To put him in such extreme isolation that he'd be willing to talk to the first person that happened along, probably their counselor or some sort. He scoffed at the notion. Despite his physical weakness, shown earlier today, he was still strong of mind. He knew that he could outlast the investigators and lawmakers that would question him, and the Elder's allies on the Federation Council would be able to arrange his release, perhaps as a part of some kind of prisoner exchange program. He sat back on the bed, and awaited his release. He knew it could be quite some time, that the ship probably wouldn't go too far out of its way, and he knew it could be months before he was transferred. He was prepared. He settled in, and waited.

It did not take anywhere as long as he intended. He had closed his eyes, yet opened them again when he heard a strange noise from behind the security door. A few bursts of zapping, then some shuffling. He stood, trying to get a better look, or at least shake off the persistent buzzing that had sat in his ear ever since the pummeling he had taken earlier.

It was not unexpected that the door came open, but what weren't expected was the dark suited men, as though armed for a war, that barged in. Dragging obviously stunned, or worse, _Maximillian_ crew members, their assailants breathed heavily through the masks that covered most their faces. One pointed, and spoke in Bajoran. It was apparent that they did not have any sort of translator on them. The Bajoran smiled, not having expected any sort of rescue. This was certainly not in the Elders style; at least not that he was accustomed to. Then again, he had never been captured before, so he assumed that there was a first time for everything. He had never been beaten up in a Federation holding cell either.

Two of the black suited figures took up positions on opposite sides of the door, becoming guards instead of aggressors, and the main soldier walked forward, and spoke in gruff English, "Lower forcefield." The field blinked and disappeared, and the soldier passed through, lifting the Bajoran quickly, and setting him on his feet. "We have to move." The man spoke. "Come on!"

The Bajoran was quickly rushed towards the door. "Thank you...who are you?" He asked gracefully.

"The Elders sent us...we cannot speak now. Move!" He was pushed, and quickly moved through the door.

It was a long trip, considering the short distance the invaders had to cover. The Bajoran could hear the alert sirens going off, saw the red lights, and heard the stomping boots of the defending security group behind them, heard the yelling of them through the attackers that had encircled him, protecting him from any stray shots that may get through. He gave up trying to see outside the circle, and instead just moved with them. He heard more shouting, and they began to run, and one by one, they entered a turbolift, though one of them was shot and fell during the trip. The Bajoran was shocked at this, that to save one of their own, they would sacrifice their soldiers. They left the downed invader behind as they crawled up the ladder, as once the alert was sounded all turbolifts had been locked down, and shunted away from this area.

Phaser fire rushed by them as they climbed up the ladder and a body fell from above him, obviously one of his comrades. He didn't dare watch him hit the ground, so he just meekly followed, even if it was to his death. For his saviors, he would act as a lemming for a little while longer.

Finally, they had reached another deck, cranking the door open, and welding it shut with their phasers. Together, though there numbers were lessened by two, they moved through the new deck, to a landing bay. There were still scratches on the wall from where the plant-creature had invaded, but they paid them no heed as they entered the bay, finding a lone shuttlecraft. Easily stunning the attendant in the bay, they quickly gained entry, opening up the shuttle's rear door, and ferrying the Bajoran inside. They sat him in the pilot's chair, and the leader of the soldiers nodded to him, then began to leave. The Bajoran turned quickly. "Wait...Where are you going?"

The soldier stopped, appeared to think a moment, and then turned around. "We must make this ship unable to follow you, my friend. Go now, return to where you were headed before your capture. We shall make these Federation scum-suckers pay!" Taken aback, the Bajoran quickly began programming the shuttle for his destination. As the soldier exited, and the hatch closed behind him, the shuttle lifted off, easily moving out of the bay doors, and away from the _Maximillian_, which made no attempt to shoot it out of the stars. Two soldiers stood next to each other.

"...Scum-Suckers?" The taller of the two said to the leader of the group. The leader of the group shrugged, and removed his helmet and breathing apparatus. Lieutenant Commander Skrit shook off the aftereffects of wearing the gear.

"I hate being put on the spot like that. Got nervous." He tapped his commbadge as Critch removed his gear. "Captain, we're ready. Tracking device is on board, and his sensors won't be able to detect us."

Captain Kelvok's voice came back almost instantly. "Very good, Commander. Report to the bridge." Critch and Skrit, followed by other similarly suited members of the _U.S.S._ _Maximillian_, headed out of the bay. As they left, they could feel the ship coming to life, and they saw the stars through the windows began to move.

The _U.S.S._ _Maximillian_, proud and strong, disentangled itself from the space dock of DS9. It paused a moment in the starlight, then peeled off, and began to follow the shuttle home, to Bajor.


	6. Chapter 6

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

5

The Velvet red drapes hung from the rafters all over the small room, giving the light that shone through them a pinkish tone. The room was alive with color, spreading over the dining table and the mirror, and the many vases and decorations that were spread throughout. It was clear to Jaydin that this place had been prepared especially for her, and she was a bit embarrassed at the scope of it all.

She had not spoken to anyone since her arrival at the center, which was the size of the small city. She was surprised at the level of technology harnessed by these people. She had half expected a few shacks and a dozen people. But there were many, many Bajorans here, and most of them had bowed to her as she passed. She had been expected for a very long time.

She sat on a stool, still in her Starfleet uniform, not feeling quite comfortable enough with this strange ornate place to change into the provided dress, adorned with jewels and precious fabrics. Already she missed her friends, and wondered when, or if, she would see them again. Or even if she would be allowed to see them.

She was confused, and more than slightly angry. If she was the great _Kaipar_, or whatever, why didn't she have the power to simply order these people to allow her to do as she wished? While she knew that, as long as there was a threat, she could not return to the _Maximillian_, she still wished for more than the orders that the cloaked members had given her. "Stay in here", "Get dressed". She neither knew nor cared why it was so important that she wear that specific dress, she only wished to contact the _Maximillian_ as soon as possible, to let them know she was safe. She stood, and crossed to the window, looking out at the beauty of her homeworld. If nothing else, she was glad to be home.

She was not surprised when Mathias spoke from behind her, as she had heard his entry, his robes brushing against the clothing underneath. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"I know."

He walked to another window, gazing down at the townsfolk below. They were two stories above the main marketplace. "They know you're here, _Kaipar_. The excitement is spreading through the town, and they await tonight's gathering. Their prayers have been answered." He turned, and appraised her.

"My lady, you have not yet dressed." He said with a tinge of worry, and disapproval in his voice.

She sighed. "What am I doing here, Mathias? Nobody's given me any straight answers since I left my...the ship."

He shook his head, brushing off the question. "It will be clear in time.

For now, let it me enough that you are simply here for a celebration."

Her brow furrowed. "A celebration for what?"

"For you, my lady." He gestured to the city. "This city will unite this evening like never before, to welcome you, to cheer you. When you address them..."

She interrupted. "I'm going to what?"

He continued without faltering. "They will see that the future will brighten, and Bajor's problems will be lifted from their minds. Our..." He chuckled softly. "Small religion will make a very big noise tonight, and we will change the course of Bajor for the better." He smiled at Jaydin. "And it will all be for you, my lady."

She looked down. "Will the _Maximillian_ be able to attend?"

He shook his head, sadly. "Security issues, my lady. The _Maximillian_ has already housed one assassin. We can ill afford to allow another in our midst."

She nodded, expecting that.

"We will be able to broadcast to Deep Space Nine, and they will pick it up from there. They will be able to see you. And afterward, we can make arrangements to contact them, if you so wish."

She nodded, and said quietly, "Thank you."

He nodded as well. He stared out the window in silence, and then spoke once more. "I know more than you guess how you feel, my lady. I left my home, my wife, and my children because the Elders called me to lead. My family did not understand. Until the day we arrived on the station, I did not understand why it had to be me. As you can guess, I felt it very unfair. Until we saw you, my lady. We saw the fire and determination that you could do whatever you set out to. You will do what is best, my lady. For all of us."

He turned then, and left, leaving the _Kaipar_ Jaydin to watch the city below, and try to accept her position.

The glowing orb called Bajor sat below the starship _Maximillian_, brightening it's underside. The ship orbited the planet calmly, not betraying the anxiousness of the occupants within. It had arrived only moments before, and now seemed to watch as the nearest sun disappeared behind the planet, and a great blanket of darkness moved over it. Within moments the _Maximillian_ and the planet below it were completely shadowed. The beautiful sights outside were not lost upon the command staff, who watched in silence from the boardroom, adjacent from the bridge. Skrit frowned, and turned to his Captain.

"They're going to kill her."

Kelvok shook his head. "We don't know that for certain."

"We don't? She's already had an attempt on her once already. She could be dead right now, for all we know."

A shadow of anger moved over the Vulcan's face, and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "It's not a possibility." He stood, and began walking around the table, talking and thinking as he did so. "Commander Starblade, what do we know about the area where the shuttle set down?"

Critch sighed. "Not much. It's in the middle of nowhere. They've got some kind of dampening field set up; the best I could make out were some industrial buildings, spread out about a mile apart."

Kelvok looked at him. "Do we know where the Assassin went?" Critch shook his head, and Kelvok faced the window. After a beat, he turned around, and addressed his first officer. "Very well. Raise Shields, and charge the weapons. Move the ship towards the sites. Red Alert status." As Tamak nodded, and exited the room, Critch and Skrit appraised their Captain quizzically, as the remainder of the Command Staff began to file out. He simply nodded at them. "We must make them show their hand, Commanders." He left the room, and Critch and Skrit followed.

An unfriendly red glow shone throughout the bridge as the crew retook their positions. Critch hit a few panels, and the ship began to move slowly, closer to the planet. As they moved they heard a familiar chime in the air, and Tamak turned to Nato. "Incoming hail, undetermined origin."

Kelvok nodded. "Try to lock it in. On screen." The view screen changed from the brown deserts of Bajor to a close-up of an old Bajoran, dressed in the familiar robes of the _Kaipar_ religion. Critch was beginning to feel anger towards this sight, but Kelvok did not show any dark feelings towards his counterpart. Instead, he simply waited for the inevitable questions.

"Captain Kelvok. Unexpected, to be sure." The strange man began slowly.

"I do not yet have the pleasure of knowing your name, sir." Kelvok followed, digging for information with grace, yet as quick as he could. Every tick of the clock was another threat to Jaydin.

"It would mean nothing to you. What has brought you to Bajor?"

"I wish to know the location of our Chief Medical Officer."

"Information I'm afraid I cannot offer. The _Kaipar_ is not to be disturbed in this time of celebration."

Kelvok moved closer to the screen. "Surely you can understand how her old friends would wish to join her. And how her Captain would very much wish to see that she is safe."

The Bajoran grimaced. "This matter is finished. You may be allowed to speak with her after...later in the evening."

Kelvok was about to speak again when he noticed Nato gesturing subtlety at him. He nodded to him, who cut off the old Bajoran with no apologies. Kelvok walked over to him and glanced at his screen, confirming his thoughts.

The transmission had produced it's desired effect. They knew where the hail had come from. Kelvok quickly begin walking out of the bridge, speaking as he did so. "Rapid Response Team to Transporter room three. Commander Starblade, if you please?" Critch smiled, for once, and followed him out.

Critch Starblade and Kelvok materialized in a sea of blue stars in the middle of the cold Bajoran desert. It was now deep into night, and the stars and moons shone down, illuminating the two as they began their trek.

Critch shook his head. "Are we sure Nato wasn't off in his trace?"

Kelvok shook his head. "This is indeed where the transmissions were coming from. It is possible that they have an underground installation nearby. Which would mean that an entrance would have to be close." Answering the next question before it was asked, Kelvok continued. "The scans did not show any female Bajorans in this area, which suggests a military operation. It also allows us to assume that Commander Jaydin is in a completely different area of the planet. Which direction did our 'guest' head towards?"

Critch ran a scan on the surrounding area. He pointed to the distance, at an almost imperceptible base. Kelvok could barely make it out, but trusted his Operations Chief. He simply asked, "How close are we?"

"Roughly a mile."

"Very well."

Kelvok walked a bit closer, and Critch stayed put. "Shouldn't we be calling down the team now?"

Kelvok stopped, turned back, and appraised Critch. "Have you ever seriously considered becoming Captain, Commander Starblade?"

Critch squinted a bit. "What? I don't think this is the time..."

"Answer the question, Commander."

Critch looked at the ground a bit, and then looked back up at Kelvok, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't turn it down."

Kelvok turned back to the base. "Then consider this lesson number one. Know to use every tool at your disposal." He tapped his commbadge, and spoke into the sky. "Kelvok to _Maximillian_. Target the installation directly one mile south-southwest of our position. Fire at will." Critch looked at his Captain incuriously as Tamak's gruff voice came back, confirming the order.

It had been some time since the _Maximillian_ had last fired in anger, or at all. Yet when the order came to fire a spread of quantum torpedoes, the highest legal yield available anywhere in the quadrant, it was carried out with precision, if not a bit of awe. It is a rare thing for a ship to fire; many ships on scientific missions never have used their torpedo rooms and armories. So when the Sovereign Class starship fired, there were few who were not watching.

The blue, bright shots flew out of the torpedo bays, through the atmosphere, down through the clouds and haze that surrounded Bajor. All of them on one course, on one heading. They soared through the skies, approaching their destination, arming themselves, preparing for their destruction.

The man on patrol saw them coming, but it is impossible to say if he truly knew what he was seeing. And he cannot be asked any more. The first shots flew into the installation and exploded on cue, throwing multitudes of dust and sand into the dark night sky, and toppling the tower where the man was keeping careful watch.

The shots rained down on the towers and spherical buildings like hail from a demon, each shot hitting with exact accuracy, due to no small part to the experience of the _Maximillian_'s Chief Security officer, Skrit. He tapped his station lightly, and the end results down on Bajor were strong.

Blue fire poured upon Bajor, and Critch watched with a sense of disbelief. What if Kelvok was wrong? What if that camp had nothing to do with the cult, with Jaydin's hiding? What if this was the catalyst that launched the interstellar war that was alleged by Mathias himself? As if he was hearing the unasked questions, Kelvok looked at Critch.

"The Captaincy is about risk, Commander. Everything you do and say will be analyzed and studied for years beyond even your significant lifespan. Every mistake and every chance not taken will be gone over into infinity." He stared at Critch. "Yet despite all of this, you must stand true to what is most important." He paused as a loud crash came from the base, the tallest building, five stories high, had just collapsed in upon itself. "Your friends...Your ship. The family that you have joined and in part have created from your history. That means doing things that sane men would not do, Commander Starblade, in the hopes that you may actually know what you are doing."

Critch simply nodded, letting the information sinking in. It was Kelvok who had taken command of the _Maximillian_ after Captain Septaric's death and the ensuing Marconian battle. Kelvok who had withstood the aftermath of repairing the _Maximillian_, who had stood up for Critch when Starfleet wanted him removed from his position. If anyone deserved the benefit of the doubt, it would be him. He turned back, and watched the one-sided battle rage. Kelvok spoke again, as the missiles began to fall less frequently.

"The torpedo spread was large enough to still leave a high probability of survivors." He tapped his badge again. "Commander Korjac, it is time." He, and after a moment, Critch, removed their Phaser Rifles from around their backs, brought them online, and as the Rapid Response Team faded into life around them, they marched forward, eager to bring this to it's end.

Even from here, Jaydin could hear the multitudes of Bajorans awaiting her arrival. She had been quietly moved to the main hall, largest building in the large city, as nightfall spread over the people. Cloaked, hiding her beautiful red dress which flowed and pooled around her feet, the dress that she had reluctantly put on thanks in no small part to the urgings of Mathias, who seemed to, like her, want to get this over with as soon as possible. He was being pretty secretive about what was going to happen, and already just from the lines to get into this place it seemed that his 'small gathering' had turned into something larger than either of them could have guessed.

She was placed in a room, where shabbily robed men and women fawned over her. In a very short amount of time, they had applied makeup and had changed her hair many times, trying to get the look of their real-life _Kaipar_ to match the one they had dreamed of over the years.

With a curt wave of his hand, Mathias finally chased away the artists. Not a moment too soon for Jaydin, who was ready to snap from the added strain, and the growing tension within her stomach. He frowned at her, and she grimaced at him.

"I thought you said that this was going to be a small event."

Mathias shook his head rapidly, obviously nervous, his brow damp with sweat. He glanced back at the curtains that he had just come through. "I...uh...I believe the words I used were 'comparatively small', my lady. Nowhere near as large as the other religions, with their prophets and orbs...but not as fractured either. We are one people here, and you will guide us..."

Jaydin cut him off before he could attempt to inspire her further. She walked past him, and moved past the curtain. Not taking the entryway, she instead moved quickly through the halls, leaving Mathias to follow her, repeating worriedly, "My lady....My lady!"

She soon found why Mathias was trying to stop her, what he was attempting to prevent her from seeing.

As she turned, she found herself at an entryway to a large arena, larger than any stadium that she had ever seen. The bowl-shaped auditorium seemed to house hundreds of thousands of people, with more still filing in at almost every entry way. The noise was deafening, but not as frightening to Jaydin at the realization that every single of those Bajorans had come to this place, from great distances, for one purpose.

Her.


	7. Chapter 7

For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

**6**

What resistance there was didn't last too long.  
The Rapid Response Team was the _Maximillian_'s equivalent to any other ship's Starfleet Marines. They were tough, strong, and pound for pound more efficient and effective than any group of marines known to the fleet. For this reason, they were often sent on dangerous missions into uncharted territories. During the Dominion Wars, they fought many ground battles across the many planets that were involved, and more often than not came out with a tremendous victory, not even losing a single crewman, which had impressed Captain Kelvok incredibly. For that reason, he refused marine assignment on his vessel, instead expanding the Response team program, started by Admirals Lyon and T'Kill in the early days of their involvement with the _Maximillian_, to a full fledged department on board the ship. So it was not really a wonder that the defenses of the base did not hold, especially when the might of the team was combined with the powerful Quantum torpedo blasts from the mighty Max.  
After the last torpedo had exploded, throwing rubble and armed Bajorans into the air, the team stormed in, trailed by Captain Kelvok and Lieutenant Commander Critch Starblade. There was a brief firefight, and the defenders were all stunned within a moment. Kelvok rushed forward, shouting loudly enough to be heard over the roaring flames caused by the destruction. "SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS! KEEP ONE CONSCIOUS!" With silent motions by Commander Korjac, the team leader, the team fanned out over the blown apart base, searching inside buildings, inside every nook and cranny for someone that had not only survived the initial attack, but also looked likely to have information that they could use.  
Critch and Kelvok had broken off to the remains of the five floor building that had fallen, and were slowly, cautiously looking through the rubble. They kept fairly close to each other, each ready to back the other up if the battle was rejoined. Neither of them had to wait long as a small group of scared men burst from the remaining floor. They were dust covered, armed with… Kelvok narrowed his eyes… Were they…Romulan?  
Romulans? Here? This was the last place in the galaxy he expected to discover them. Since the incident with the Reman outcasts and the Scimitar, Romulans were not known to be outside their home system, preferring to attempt to rebuild their homeworld by themselves. Starfleet was, at this point, not getting closely entangled with the new governments that were springing up all over Romulus after the murder of the Senate, but they were keeping an eye on things, lest this one chance for peace be lost under a new oppressive group. As Kelvok was half-Romulan himself, he was especially interested in their presence, and was also interested in where they had obtained their weaponry, as he realized with a start exactly what they were clutching, and beginning to aim, a bit shakily, in his direction.  
As the bolts sailed over his head, Kelvok dived and hit the ground, rolling and firing his own phaser rifle. He missed, but Critch didn't hesitate as he fired into the crowd. The first shots hit their mark, with such precision only the android could do, and the Romulans hit the ground, leaving only a cowering man in the background. As the Rapid Response Team rushed up to their Captain, ready to protect him, Critch brought his weapon to bear on the shaking, weaponless man, realizing he wasn't a Romulan. He stopped, sheathed his weapon, and calmly walked towards the man.  
"Well, well, look who it is…" Critch called, half towards the team, half towards the man. Kelvok started after him, realizing now that he knew this person, this…Bajoran.  
The assassin that had attempted to kill Jaydin, and then had escaped the _Maximillian_ with assistance from its own crew, was now crawling on the ground before Critch and Kelvok. Critch smirked at Kelvok, who had retrieved a weapon from a downed Romulan. He looked it over, then glanced at Korjac. "Your services are no longer required, Commander. Thank you for your assistance."  
Stopped in his tracks, but not about to challenge his Captain, Korjac grunted, tapped his commbadge, and within seconds beamed back to the _Maximillian_, along with his team, leaving Critch and Kelvok alone with their old acquaintance.  
Critch continued. "That was a wonderful escape you had, beautiful trajectory out of the ship…nicely done. Didn't think to check the ship for a tracking device, did you?" He hauled off and kicked the Bajoran in the stomach, leaving him clutching his gut and moaning. "Didn't think that your people would rather leave you there to die rather than mount any kind of a rescue mission, did you?" He kicked him again, this time in the back, and Kelvok shook his head and warned Critch softly. "Commander…"  
Critch stopped, and kneeled down, looking his adversary in the face. "I'll level with you. I don't like you, and I don't think you like me, so I'll make you a deal." Critch stalked around the crouching Bajoran. "Tell us where she is. What's going to happen. Or you join your friends."  
The Bajoran didn't falter, and laughed, coughing up blood as he did so. "Heh, your precious fleet would never allow you to harm me…you have no power."  
Critch smiled. "Starfleet isn't here, are they?"  
The Bajoran stopped for a moment, and looked at Kelvok, approaching them. The Vulcan cleared his throat as he held out the weapon he had picked up in front of them, presenting it to the failed assassin. "Do you know what this is?"  
The Bajoran shook his head with some difficulty.  
Kelvok continued. "It is a Romulan disruptor, mark III. Developed for the old government, right before their murder. It has been passed down into the black market ever since then, and has been banned by nearly every sane authority throughout both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."  
The Bajoran suddenly shook with a sudden realization as he saw Kelvok point the disruptor at his head. "It has been banned due to the weapon's propensity for a slow, painful death. There is no stun setting. Were I to shoot you, you would die in agony over the next several hours. There is no antidote, no cure. It would simply annihilate you from the inside out, and the universe would never notice your passing. So we ask you again…" Kelvok placed a finger on the trigger of the disruptor. "…Tell us what you know."  
Knowing he should be strong, but also knowing that they had been pushed beyond their limits, the Bajoran broke, wishing to hang on to what life he had left. "All right…"  
Kelvok did not move the weapon.  
"ALL RIGHT!" He sobbed, and Kelvok lowered it.  
"Speak." The Captain said, staring at him with a flash of hatred.  
"…She is the _Kaipar_. We all know it. But the religion is splintering even as Mathias brings her here. The Elders believe that her death will bring about the birth of a new _Kaipar_, one stronger, one who will stay with Bajor and save it from the coming apocalypse. Your Jaydin is not believed to be able to do it."  
Kelvok said nothing, and glanced at Critch, saw the raw emotion emanating from his officer, and wished he could show the same, for that was what he felt inside.  
"Jaydin has forsaken Bajor for your almighty Starfleet, and she will pay for her transgressions, as will all of the Federation."  
"How so?" Kelvok said calmly.  
The Bajoran sighed. "This base is one of several spread around the planets loyal to the religion. There will be a war after your Jaydin dies, and we have prepared."  
Kelvok nodded. "A war on Bajor could divide much of Starfleet, to say nothing of Deep Space Nine."  
"Yes…we believe that is what the Loyalists want."  
"Loyalists?"  
The Bajoran looked frightened. "I cannot say any more. I know nothing more."  
Kelvok pressed the barrel of the disruptor against the Bajoran's forehead. "Then you are of no more use to us."  
"NO! PLEASE! I know nothing more about the Loyalists! But I know what is planned for the lady!"  
Critch grabbed his hair and pulled him up, dangling him over the ground. "WHAT?"  
"It is too late for her. The _Kaipar_ is about to make her appearance before the tribes. An agent of the Elders is in place there…he will remove her from her position."  
Critch looked at Kelvok helplessly as the Bajoran continued.  
"He will kill the lady Jaydin."  
It took every ounce of restraint that Kelvok had to keep from firing the disruptor. Critch threw the traitorous assassin back several yards, against a sharp piece of rubble. His bleeding body fell to the side, rasping. Kelvok approached him, kneeled, and said simply, "Where?"  
Barely any breath left in his body, the Bajoran gasped. "City…city of Gnoshan."  
Kelvok looked at Critch, who nodded. "I'm going." The android tapped his commbadge, and beamed back to the _Maximillian_, leaving Kelvok alone with the broken Bajoran. Kelvok began to tap his commbadge, then stopped, realizing he still had the disruptor in his hand. Realizing he was alone with his captive. He looked the Bajoran in his eye, and fired the disruptor, catching him in the stomach. He then tapped the badge, and disappeared in blue haze, hearing the screams of the Bajoran as the unending pain began.

"How many, Mathias?"

Jaydin stared down the leader of the _Kaipar_ religion, far more nervous than she could ever remember being. She had seen the multitudes of people, Bajorans, and quite a few races she couldn't identify. Seen them waiting for their savior, ready to worship her. The reality of the situation had come crashing down upon her, and she now found it difficult to breathe. She turned her focus off of the crowds and onto Mathias, who was backing away, nervously, having returned her to the waiting room.

"My...my lady?"

"How many are out there? This isn't what I would call 'Comparatively small'!"

"On the scale of the planets..."

"HOW MANY?"

Mathias sighed, and regained his composure. He could certainly understand and her ambivalence, and her anger. "Almost a million, Jaydin. Possibly above a million."

Jaydin looked him, angry but lost, and sank into a nearby chair, and almost whispered. "I can't do this."

"I know what is going through your mind..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! A million people, waiting for me to say, what? What can I say that will please all of them?"

Mathias shook his head. "Nothing." He crossed the room, and sat next to her. "There is nothing you can say that will fulfill all of their hopes and dreams, all of their ideas of what you should be, and what they want. Instead, you should look to please only one person. Yourself.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, Jaydin, you are destined to be here. You are destined to go out there, say what you will say, and then do what you will do. Today is a very small step compared to the ordeals you will undergo. So it is best to stay true to what you are, my lady. To stay true to yourself."

Jaydin stood up, breathing heavily. "Not much of a pep talk, Mathias."

"I'm all out of pep, my lady." He stood as well. "It is nearly time." Indeed, the crowds had grown silent, and they seemed to be listening to a charismatic speaker, building to the introduction of Jaydin herself. She looked at him, the panic still in her stomach, but she put on a brave face. She had stood up to hardships, embarrassment, and struggles before, and had come through it, if not with shining colors, then at least with some kind of knowledge.

He stood, ready to lead her out, and she waited a moment before falling into step behind him. She was ready to do her duty, and also, to get this over with.

As the two slowly made their way out of the waiting room, and around the arena to a smaller room behind the main stage, another figure took his seat, far up in the stadium itself. He removed many small tools and instruments from a duffel bag he had brought in, and began assembling them. After a few moments, the device began resembling something quite near to a weapon, a large rifle. And the grey haired Bajoran never took his eyes off the stage, off of the podium where the _Kaipar_ would soon emerge.

As it happened, as the Bajoran was assembling the rifle, directly below him, at the nearest entrance to the arena, Critch, Skrit, Overload and Databit, along with a squad of the Rapid Response group, entered. Skrit ordered the group to fan out, keeping a low profile, trying to ascertain where the assassin was located. As they began to look around, they realized the futility of their actions.

"There's over a million people in here!" Critch muttered, shaking his head.

"Actually, there is closer to nine hundred, seventy two thousand, four hundred and fifty four..." Databit spoke up, but was silenced by a stern look from Critch.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. We know they're here, and that gives us the advantage." Skrit tried to put an optimistic face on the situation, but he felt as hopeless about it as any of them. And they were running out of time. He motioned upward into the packed stands. "Critch, move around the crowd. I'm going to get closer to the stage, and Overload will assist me."

They nodded, and Critch grabbed Databit from Overload's clutches. "Can I borrow him?"

"Why?"

Critch placed Databit on his shoulder. "He's going to be useful, for once." Critch looked at him. "Your eyesight isn't as good as mine, but it'll be a big help. Always look in the opposite direction as me, got it?" The miniature android, looking quite pleased with himself, nodded, and began to scan. Skrit and Overload headed down to the stage, as Critch and Databit climbed the stairs.

"What do you need help with?" Overload asked, inquisitively.

"Not sure yet, but I think I saw something..." He was cut off as the speaker asked for complete silence.

The hopeful voice from the stage rang out into the night. "Please, my people...please quiet..." He paused as the chanting and yelling and calling ended, then continued. "It is my great honor, no, my privilege! To introduce to you who we've been waiting for...for so long." He stopped, lest he be overcome with the emotions of the moment. He looked offstage, then turned back to the audience. "I...I bring you....The LADY JAYDIN! THE _KAIPAR_!"

The members of the _Maximillian_ froze in their tracks and their scans, and faced the stage, where Jaydin appeared. She walked cautiously, slowly, carefully to the center, stealing a look back at Mathias, who was looking at her with pride. She stopped at the podium, and was silent for a moment, looking out at the stunned crowds. She was overcome by the moment, and for a second was afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak at all. She cleared her throat, and as she was about to utter a greeting, not that she had any idea what to say, a bright display began to take place over the back walls. Fireworks of every size and color began to explode, a celebration of their savior, Jaydin supposed.

Overload smiled. "Fireworks!" Skrit nodded. "I've never seen fireworks inside before." She added happily.

"They're not real fireworks..." Skrit suddenly sprung to life. "Holograms." He scanned the stage quickly, searching, searching there! He pointed. "Projectors. Can you do any programming?"

"I think so..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of one. Thankfully, they seemed to be unmanned, running automatically. When they reached it, Skrit began hitting buttons on his armband projector.

"Put me into this projector. When the fireworks stop, and everyone's watching Jaydin, put me on the back wall. Use your best judgment, but she needs to see me, got it?"

"Got it!" Skrit crossed his fingers, and then removed his projector, instantly disappearing in a haze of static. Overload grabbed the armband as it fell, and began rapidly hitting buttons on the main projector array, hoping that she could master it's architecture in enough time.

The fireworks went on for another few moments, enough time for a grand finale of sparks and explosions, and then disappeared. Every head turned, and every eye in the arena returned to Jaydin, standing quietly on the stage, as impressed as any of them with the spectacle that had just occurred. She cleared her throat again, trying to silence the butterflies within her, and then she began.

"Thank…Thank you all for coming…" She was interrupted by a great cheer, from the rafters throughout the stands back to her, and she was taken aback by the sound of the celebration that had ensued. She thought a moment, and then raised her hands, trying to get them back to their state of revered silence. She started again. "This was…quite a surprise for me. For us all…But I…" She stopped, looking up at the stands, at the people, at a strange sight. As all eyes were on her, nobody noticed the strange man, twice the size of any of them, bowing, getting on his knees, really getting into the act.. Nobody knew who it was, or why he was doing it. The crowd murmured for a moment, as Jaydin squinted, and then she knew.

"We must all thank the Elders!" She blurted out without thinking. "We must bow, and give thanks to those that have presented me with the opportunity to be here! Bow to them, show your gratitude!"

As commanded, the audience began to sink to their knees without complaint. The mass sea of people followed the request of them to the letter, worshipping the leaders of their religion, they who had brought their _Kaipar_ to them, after so much time.

Critch was caught in his tracks, and was not sure what this was all about. So it was Databit, obediently scanning, who saw the Bajoran, one of the very few who had not followed the lead of his _Kaipar_. Saw his rifle aiming at Jaydin. Realized what was happening, and stood up on Critch's shoulder.

"Huh?" Critch was still very confused, as Databit grabbed his friend's head, and twisted it, so he saw the assassin. Critch muttered an obscenity, and tapped his badge. "Rapid Response Team! Shooter! Section 17!"

They would be too late. As fast as Critch could move, as any of them could move, they could not outrun the laser that would shoot as soon as the Bajoran realized they were coming for him. Skrit knew this, saw the steadying of the rifle, had only one chance, one thought. He grabbed for his Klingon emblem he wore around his neck, and hoped that the holographic emitter would allow the object to fly towards its destination. He pressed the center, and three blades snapped out from it, sharpened just for an occasion like this one. He reared back, and with a yell, let it fly. The dagger flew through the air, its aim sharp and true. It struck the rifle where the barrel and the energy generator met. The energy of the hologram mixed with the generator, just as the Bajoran fired. The result was nothing like he intended. The influx of energy caused the rifle's power to turn back, and quite simply, the rifle imploded. All the energy that was contained was released in a terrific explosion, consuming the Bajoran that had foolishly picked that moment to fire. The threat was over.

The panic, however, was about to begin.

It began near the explosion, from those nearby that had witnessed the blast out of the corner of their eyes, and spread outward like a wave of fear, moving over the crowd like a shockwave from a bomb. After their initial stunned shock, there were loud screams, and they began running for the exits, trampling anyone in their way, moving as fast as they could go.

Critch, Overload, and the Rapid Response team tried to calm the crowd, but they were like ants swept up in a tidal wave. They were swept away in the group, Databit clutching tightly to Critch's head as they were thrown about by the mass of Bajorans and other aliens alike, who were rapidly approaching riotous levels. A faint cry was heard over the yells.

"Databit! Droid!"

Critch looked in the direction of the sound, saw Overload trying to climb on top of the rushing crowd. He tried to maneuver closer to her, tried to reach out and grab her hand, to be able to stay together. As he did so, he was pushed roughly, and lost his balance, falling to the ground roughly. He lost track of Databit, and all he could see was the movement and the panic and the noise. He covered his face, felt feet moving over him, stepping on him.

Databit was panicked, climbing up a leg of a rushing Bajoran, who was too concerned with his own safety to care. He made it to his shoulder, and leapt to another, and another, trying to get back to safety, to Overload, the person in this world he trusted more than any other. The crowd was moving too fast however, and he could see her getting farther and farther in the distance, as he was carried away...

Skrit had never felt more powerless. He could only watch as the crowd moved, as one by one he lost track of his friends in the crazed riot that was beginning. He was sorry for causing this, but what choice did he have?

The crowd neared the exits, and if they made it outside, it was quite probable that they would have taken their anger and frustration and fear out on their surroundings, tearing the arena down, burning their city. The mob mentality had taken hold now, fear at being the next target of whatever had caused the explosion in the stands. As they moved, they heard a shrill cry call out into the night, over the loudspeakers and throughout the arena.

"SILENCE!"

The crowd slowed, and turned to see Jaydin, standing tall and unafraid at the podium. She knew what she must do now. She was the only one that they would listen to.

"RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!" She commanded, thinking that her power as their spiritual leader would suffice to make them do whatever she asked. They held still for a moment, as though considering her idea, and then they slowly began moving.

"I understand you may not want to be here now, but none of you want to be here less than ME!" She spoke heavily as they regained their seats. Critch stood up wearily, and Databit ran across the emptying floor to a very relieved Overload. All eyes were now on Jaydin, and this time, there was no interruption.

"This is not the Bajor I know, where people will run away from a challenge, where we have fear. There is no more time for fear. Something is coming. You all believe it, and it no longer matters what I believe. You must be strong! We must all now be strong.

"Let me tell you about me. I was born on Bajor, grown up here, lived my life here, through the occupation. The same occupation that took my mother, my father, my family away from me, and I was afraid. And I left Bajor, left it far behind, joined the Federation, and learned about the universe.

"You don't know me. My name is not _Kaipar_. I may be who you believe me to be. But more than that, I am Jaydin. And I know that it isn't time for me to stay here, at least not yet."

She paused for a moment as the groans and cries for her to stay rang out, then continued.

"It is clear that there is still much work to be done, unifying the different cultures here. We must be one Bajor if we are to stand against the coming storm." She spoke as though possessed. Even the cynical Critch had to admit there was something more at work here. "I must leave you, to learn more about the danger we face. In my stead, I leave someone far, far more deserving of the honor and power you have given to me." She pointed off stage, at the man who had tried to mentor her for this short time. She gestured, and he, reluctantly, began to walk on stage.

"This is Mathias. You know him as the man that brought me here. Now follow him. He has given up family, love, and his future for you. He will lead you towards the coming fight!" He whispered, panic-stricken, in her ear.

"My lady..."

She continued. "You will follow his orders, and never doubt his convictions." She stopped, and looked, truly looked, at the expectant faces that looked at her. Some were crying. Now that their _Kaipar_ had come home, she was to leave again?

Jaydin raised her head. "And when, not if, WHEN, I return, we shall rage against our fears and nightmares until they are utterly destroyed, and Bajor shall be victorious!" She raised a fist in triumph, and victorious, hopeful cries sprung out from all over the arena as the crowd came to their feet.

"Hail Jaydin! Hail the _Kaipar_! Hail Bajor!"

Satisfied, and nodding to her awed friends, she began to walk off stage, whispering to Mathias as she passed, "It's your turn."

"But...Lady Jaydin...I don't know what to do..."

She smiled. "You will." She walked off, eager to see her friends again...eager to return home.

The _Maximillian_ hung against the brightened surface of Bajor, the sun reflecting off its hull. The last repairs had been completed, the hull had been patched, and they were ready to embark on their next adventure. Inside the bridge, things were finally back to normal. Jaydin, out of sickbay, had gotten apologies from several members of the crew for the way they had treated her, though there were still some strange looks towards her sometimes. She was learning to accept them, though it was coming with the territory apparently.

She looked over the bridge, at Critch and Overload snipping at each other at the Ops center, as they always did when Overload arrived early to relieve him at the station. She looked at Kelvok, stoic as usual, and at the rest of the bridge crew, doing their jobs as efficiently as always. She smiled. There was no place like home.

Kelvok turned to her. "Commander Jaydin, if you could do the honors?"

She smiled, and looked at Bajor. She would come back here, maybe not soon, but she would return. Then she spoke. "Take us out, Commander Starblade."

The _Maximillian_ moved through space effortlessly, and jumped to warp, disappearing amongst the stars...

"How could this have happened?"

The meeting room was dark, fitting the mood of the occupants. Their plans had not come to fruition. The _Kaipar_ had left Bajor, for who knows how long. The question hung in the air, before the graying man spoke.

"This was unfortunate, indeed, but not completely without hope. She will return, and then we will continue our plans."

"How many years must we wait? How much time... The Loyalists will not stand for..." The cloaked individual was cut off by a sudden ring over the room. The graying man looked up, as a view screen emerged from behind the curtains. A shadowed figure appeared, and spoke. It appeared that it was a recording, but that didn't seem to make the fear of the men lessen.

"We are...displeased that the destabilization did not go as planned."

"The plan is still ongoing! Your sleeper is still on board the _Maximillian_! They will..."

"That is known and acceptable. But the price for your failure must be paid." The view screen went dark, and disappeared, as the group stared at each other, waiting for something to happen.

They heard a hissing, saw a strange gold dust fall from a vent overhead, and then disappear. They saw green lights from the vent, and then all was silent. The graying man stood, and began to walk away quickly, but did not get far. Every man in the room began to slow, and stop, groaning as their skin turned ashen grey. They froze in place, and then each member of the Elders fell to the ground and to the table, their remains disintegrating into ash and dust, spreading throughout the now empty room...


End file.
